


Do You Hear Me Now?

by GhostxWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Bottom Harry - yeah I can't believe I wrote it either, M/M, M/M Sex, Some Fluff, Some angst, Virgin!Harry, pwp with a hint of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/pseuds/GhostxWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first giftfic for my darling beta, Twisted Mind who requested: Harry/Remus with Virgin!Harry.</p><p>Mostly, just an excuse to write some lovely smut...and if you squint really hard, you'll even find a little plot.</p><p>Summary: Remus never expected to hear...what he just heard...especially from that mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> My first giftfic for my darling beta, Twisted Mind, who was kind enough to look her gift over for me before I posted it.
> 
> Cover-my-ass statement: All characters and settings and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury books and any and all other entities involved. Only the plot remains the author's; she merely borrows the characters for a time and then has to send them back (mostly) undamaged.
> 
> Note: was written almost two years go now, and my writing has obviously improved, but its still one of Twist's favorites and though its not to _my_ tastes, I'll repost it for her.

Do You Hear Me Now?

 

“You want to what?!” Remus was almost proud of himself; he managed to ask the question without (completely) screaming. He had never expected those words to come from that mouth (at least not consciously).

“I said, I wanted you to take me to bed. Did you hear me this time?” the green eyed boy in front of him asked again. 

Remus swallowed convulsively and stared at the son of one of his old friends. 

Harry Potter had grown up fairly well … and was apparently a boy no longer. He was still rather short, a slightly taller-than-average five foot ten and had gained some pretty decent muscle definition from playing Quidditch. Doubtless he would have been taller had he had a better childhood - Remus firmly clamped down on the surge of anger that threatened to release the wolf within him - but what there was of him was choice. His hair was definitely James’ dark mop, and his blazing eyes (especially now that he’d had corrective surgery done) were his mother’s, but that serious look in his eyes and the lazy smile were all his own. The younger man stood casually in front of Remus in jeans and a tight green T-shirt, his hands hooked in his back pockets.

“What … er, rather, why did you say that?” his voice sounded embarrassingly high pitched.

“Remus,” the younger man said, his voice a quiet tenor with an undertone of - pleading? - exasperation, “don’t start now. I’m both of age and no longer in school. In this world and the muggle world I am considered an adult and am capable of making my own choices. I said I wanted you to take me to bed because of several reasons.

“We’ll start with the easy one; I think you’re sexy, probably have since at least my Fifth Year when I found out you were shagging Charlie.” Harry stepped closer to Remus, who took a step back.

 _When had Harry discovered that?_ Remus thought hazily as Harry continued to speak.

“Reason two: I know you’re attracted to me and are currently unattached. It’s just you and me here in Grimmauld Place, as it’s been for the past two and a half months since I finished school. I’ve had ample time to see the way you look at me.” Harry took another step closer and Remus stepped back again, unaware that Harry was slowly backing him up against the wall. 

_Damn, damn, damn! He wasn’t supposed to find out! He wasn’t ever supposed to know!_ Remus thought as he was backed against the wall.

Harry took his hands from his pockets and planted them on the wall alongside Remus’ shoulders. He leaned in and spoke again, “And the third reason: frankly, the ‘Final Battle’ will probably occur sometime within the next week and I’d rather not die a virgin. So, Remus; will you take me to bed?” with the last words Harry closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to the surprised mouth of his long time fantasy.

His lips were half parted in shock, so it was easy for Harry to slip his tongue into his mouth and kiss him thoroughly. _Stars_ , virgin or not, Harry could kiss; sweeping through his mouth, nipping at his lip and stealing Remus’ breath as well as the last vestiges of his rational mind.

Remus’ arms rose of their own volition and clamped around Harry; one arm behind his head to deepen the kiss, and the other on his arse to pull him closer against Remus’ body. Harry made a dark sound in the back of his throat and let Remus take control of the kiss. 

Harry was juicy and sweet and smelled like cloves; it was only a kiss, yet Remus was sure he was already addicted to the taste and feel of the younger man in his arms. 

Remus lifted up a bit; Harry took the hint and wrapped Quidditch toned legs around Remus’ hips and arms around his back. Once he was sure that Harry was securely wrapped in his arms, he walked them out the door of the sitting room and into the room that he’d claimed as his.

He pressed Harry back into the middle of the bed and climbed on top of him, still kissing him deeply. Remus broke the kiss to breathe and then tugged at the hem of the younger man’s T-shirt. Harry lifted up a bit so he could pull it off and then slender hands were rapidly undoing the buttons of Remus’ own shirt, lightly calloused fingers brushing skin as he undid every button and slid the shirt from Remus’ shoulders. The older man shrugged out of his shirt impatiently and then dove down to kiss Harry again. Someone groaned, he wasn’t sure who it was; he didn’t really care either, just so long as Harry kept sucking on his tongue like that… 

Hands were scrambling to get the buttons of their trousers undone and shoes kicked off and then - blessed relief as they lay pressed together, skin-to-skin. Harry arched up against Remus’ heavier body and inhaled sharply. Remus groaned as Harry’s cock brushed his own. He pulled back a bit to lave his way down Harry’s body, alternating from rough swipes of his tongue and light nips with his teeth down that lightly bronzed throat. Harry moaned and writhed when Remus stopped to lick one pebbled nipple, then the other.

Remus smiled against Harry’s skin as he continued on his way down Harry’s body; Merlin on high, Harry was responsive. He pressed Harry’s hips down as he fucked his navel in a promise of things to come. 

Harry hissed in a breath and breathed, “Remus, don’t tease.” 

Remus lifted his head and smiled again at the high spots of color on Harry’s cheeks and the way his chest heaved as he panted. He’d always loved having a loud partner, now, could he make him scream? 

He wasn’t sure, but he wanted to find out.

Remus bent his head once more and slid down the bed so he could look at Harry’s cock. His mouth watered at the sight. Harry was about average-sized, but thick enough to be a real mouthful; it was red and leaking at the tip surrounded by a thatch of neat black curls. Remus couldn’t resist.

He bent his head to breathe in the salty, musky scent of Harry’s sex and then flicked his tongue over the tip. Harry’s flavour was salty and a bit bitter; Remus couldn’t get enough. Harry moaned and tried to buck his hips but strong hands held firm.

He licked a wide stripe up from the base of Harry’s cock to the tip and the swirled his tongue over the head. Harry gave a sharp cry when Remus engulfed the head and began to bob his head slowly. Remus was forced to go more slowly than he’d anticipated because of Harry’s bulk but as he listened to the hoarse groans and moans coming from Harry’s mouth as he sucked him down, he thought it might be worth it.

He spent a long time getting his throat to relax as he took Harry deep, his tongue running up and down the vein along the underside of Harry’s cock.

“Don’t-fucking-tease-Remus,” Harry panted out, “Fuck me already!”

Remus sucked hard one last time before he let Harry go with a wet pop and asked, his voice rougher and hoarser than ever before, “You sure?”

“Yes, damn it!”

Remus chuckled at the almost whinging tone in Harry’s voice, before he crawled over Harry’s body and leaned over to grab the jar of lotion from his bedside table when abruptly he groaned and grabbed at the headboard.

Leaning over as he had had put him at the perfect angle for Harry to reach up and squeeze his rock hard shaft lightly and suck one of his balls into his mouth.

Remus groaned again as Harry began to pump him, the roughened hand twisting over the sensitive head of his cock and then pressing over that tender spot just below the head. The return trip was relatively smooth considering how much precome was leaking from the tip of his cock.

“You’re absolutely- _fuck!_ -sure that- _do that again!_ -you’re a virgin?” Remus gasped out when Harry switched and sucked his other ball into his mouth while one of his fingers did something absolutely indecent to the tender retracted foreskin on his cock.

Harry let go and said impishly, “Provided you fuck me soon, I won’t be!” 

Remus hastily complied - he was getting to close to the edge anyway. He laid himself out between Harry’s legs which were spread wide to accommodate Remus’ kneeling form. He slicked up a finger and slid it under Harry’s body to the tight ring of muscle. 

He engulfed Harry’s cock again as he slid one finger up that tight passage. Harry stiffened somewhat but when Remus doubled the tongue play on his cock his body went slack and he moaned loudly. Remus spent a long time stroking his way into that tight aperture, first one finger then two; at three Harry stiffened again but when Remus did nothing but hold his fingers there and let his body gradually become used to the sensation Harry’s muscles slowly opened to him, before he continued to stretch the younger man until he was practically senseless. 

He pulled off of Harry’s cock and said, “I think we’re ready now. Turn over.”

Between Remus’ hands and Harry’s own movement they got him on his knees, his legs spread and Harry murmured, “Fuck me now; I know you want to.”

“You have no idea how much,” Remus muttered as he positioned himself behind Harry and pressed the tip of his slick cock against Harry’s entrance. With a low guttural groan, Remus slowly began pressing inside. Harry was so tight, so hot that Remus practically had to bite through his lip to go slowly and not take the smaller man as fast and as hard as possible. 

Harry moaned when Remus slipped through the tight ring of guardian muscle, and then the slow invasion of Remus’ cock up his arse. Slowly and steadily Remus slid all the way inside of Harry’s body. He stopped; both for Harry to adjust and so he could gain a little control. He leaned over Harry’s body and licked a bead of sweat off of Harry his shoulder before he bit down. At Harry’s hissed breath, he quickly kissed the reddened spot in apology as he slowly began to rock his hips into Harry’s body. He shifted a few times and then Harry’s hoarse cry told him he found the right angle to pound his prostate on every thrust. 

Remus didn’t think it could get any better than this but then Harry began rocking his hips back to meet Remus’ thrusts and he lost it. He set up a fast, driving pace; snapping his hips into Harry’s spurred on by the sharp cries beneath him. He turned his head and nibbled on Harry’s neck while he slid a hand around to collect Harry’s cock in his hand. He groaned harshly when Harry tightened around him in a sign of his impending orgasm. He began stroking Harry roughly as he barreled in and out of the writhing body beneath him and then with a short scream, Harry convulsed around him as his seed shot out of him, painting the bed in steams of white. 

Remus rode out most of Harry’s orgasm before he removed his hand from his cock and replaced it on Harry’s hip; finishing himself off in another five sharp thrusts into slick tightness before he spilled himself deep within Harry’s body with a howl.

He collapsed forward onto Harry and pressed his face in the juncture between his neck and shoulder and tried to gain control over his breathing. 

One of Harry’s hands crept up the bed and entwined with one of Remus’ own.

“Do you hear me now?” 

Remus chuckled tiredly, “Yes … yes, I think I heard you now … but do you hear me?

“How in the seven hells were you still a virgin?

“That’s easy; since I couldn’t have who I wanted, there was no point in having anyone else. They just wouldn’t do … Do you hear me now?”

His throat tightened when he realized just what Harry was implying, he couldn’t believe it but he could answer. He whispered, “Yes … I hear you loud and clear … I don’t think I’ll ever not hear you again.”

Harry’s hand tightened almost painfully around his in response. 

It was enough.

_Finite_


End file.
